The Fairly Odd Parents: Timmy and Veronica's Secret Date
by Poke456
Summary: After striking out with Trixie so many times he gave her best friend Veronica a shot but when she showed up Timmy soon realized different about her!
One day after school, Timmy runs away from his shame that he stroke out with Trixie multiple times in the past. When he was walking home he noticed that someone was following him and all of a sudden he was grabbed by Trixie's friend Veronica. Timmy says, "Veronica what was that about?" Veronica says, "Uh sorry I jus didn't wanted to get spotted out there." Timmy says, "Little too late for that isn't it?" Veronica says, "No you pink hatted dope I mean by the popular kids!" Timmy says, "Oh yeah because I keep turning you down because I really want Trixie?" Veronica says, "Come on Timmy let me prove I'm just as great as she is!" Veronica gets on her knees and begs Timmy to give her a chance and finally he said yes. Veronica says, "Well see you tomorrow sweetie!" Timmy started to gulp about what's going to happen tomorrow as the next day occurs and Veronica waits for Timmy. Once he was at the place where they secretly agreed to meet at Timmy then noticed something different about Veronica. Timmy says, "Whoa Veronica you look amazing!" Veronica blushed and said, "Aw thank you Timmy I've been preparing for this moment so I thought I should go all out." Timmy then sat down as Veronica set up the picnic she prepared for him! She remembered all of Timmy's favorite foods and piled them all together Their secret lunch lasted for a few hours then once the sun was about to set Veronica took off her clothes and changed into her bikini. She then took Timmy's clothes off till he was naked and dragged him into the lake. Once in the lake Timmy and Veronica started splashing each other and started chasing after one another. The sun was down and Timmy and Veronica got outta the water to see the stars shine. Timmy says, "Wow Veronica I never thought you can be so fun." Veronica says, "I was about to say the same thing to you!" Timmy says, "Of all the people you wanted to date why it had to be me?" Veronica says, "Well you're very special and you're so cute I just wanna hold you in my arms forever but because of my popular status I wanted to keep this a secret!" Timmy says, "It must be rough on you!" Veronica says, "Oh it is Timmy and now I want you so bad!" Veronica takes off her bra and prepares to go full on nude as Timmy says, "Uh what are you doing?" Veronica says, "Preparing for the fun we're gonna have Timmy good old fashion good American fun!" Veronica squeezes Timmy tight and he says, "Uh Veronica uh I'm not gonna lie to you here I'm a little uncomfortable!" Veronica says, "Oh just relax we're going to be here for a while!" Timmy says, "What are you?" Veronica kisses Timmy on the lips and fucks him so hard! Veronica kept on banging Timmy hard then eventually his pee enters Veronica's vagina. Timmy says, "Wow Veronica you're quite amazing!" Veronica says, "Care to do the same thing to me?" Timmy says, "Oh yeah!" Timmy grabbed Veronica and kissed her on the lips then moved to her neck making her ticklish. Timmy then sucked on Veronica's boobs making her pee out strong. Timmy says, "Wow this was a magical night!" Veronica says, "You said it!" Timmy and Veronica got dressed and prepare to go their separate ways but not before Veronica gave Timmy one last kiss on the lips after that they both went to their homes. The next day Timmy headed to the lake where he and Veronica had their date and waited for her. Veronica showed up at 8pm and woke up Timmy as he said, "What took you so long?" Veronica says, "I'm sorry it's just I was hanging out with my friends and I just lost track of time!" Timmy says, "You were trying to avoid me aren't you?" Veronica says, "Well Timmy I'm popular and you're not so.." Timmy sighed and said, "Uh you're right and here I thought it was gonna work and I apologize! But before I go could I maybe have one last kiss?" Veronica says, "Well I guess so sweetie-pie!" Veronica puckers her lips as Timmy gets naked and he starts to kiss her on the lips and her friends recorded the whole thing. The next day Veronica felt so embarrassed she didn't show up to school as for Timmy well he went back to falling for Trixie after gaining confidence from her best friend he's still more determined than ever to make her his.


End file.
